


Hotel Sex

by rhiannonhero



Category: Training Season - Leta Blake
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty and Rob have a hot interlude in the Missoula hotel room before going out for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Sex

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, I deleted around 20,000 words from Training Season. This scene was let go because it was very unnecessary. There's plenty of sex in the book and this scene didn't show us anything new about the characters. So, snip, snip, away it went. Still, I thought it would be fun to share it for those of you who enjoy reading sex scenes. Cheers!

Matty’s ass was still bright red and smarting after the shower. He could see it endlessly reflected in the bathroom mirrors – red hand prints edged in white. He curled his lashes, and sorted through the lip colors he'd brought, looking for something warm and natural. His body felt present and relaxed, and, for the first time in days, his mind wasn't whirring with conflicting desires. He applied a tinted lip gloss, and pumped product into his hand, massaging it into his hair.

Rob stood in the bathroom doorway wearing blue jeans and a creamy white shirt . Matty knew he planned to put a nice green sweater over it. Very classic, handsome, and appropriate for a rancher. Matty smiled to himself, washing the extra product off of his hands, and reaching for the hair dryer again. But Rob's gaze on his ass grabbed his attention.

“Don't look worried. It's just some bruises. I get bruises worse than these every day on the ice.”

Rob's fingers lightly traced the marks on his ass before he smirked, and, using his body to back Matty against the vanity, lifted him up onto the counter beside the sink.

“We only have a few minutes before we have to leave. Ben will want to see us there before the show starts—”

Rob kissed him, and Matty wrapped his arms around Rob's back, shuddering as Rob's mouth moved down to the sweet spot on his neck that made him shiver. Matty spread his legs a little as Rob's hand moved to his dick, jerking it slowly, getting him hard. Matty squirmed on the counter as Rob kissed his chest, bit his nipples, and then bent over to suck Matty’s cock.

“Oh,” Matty breathed, running his fingers through Rob's hair. “Oh...that's...mmm.”

Rob sucked and jerked Matty’s dick quickly, as Matty was panted, hunching over Rob and grunting with pleasure. Rob pulled off, pushed Matty’s body back against the cold, steam-slick mirror, licked his nipples again, and then kissed his mouth, still jerking his cock rapidly. He whispered against Matty's lips, “Come on, sweetheart. Come now.”

Matty clutched Rob's neck with one arm, wrapping his fingers in his short hair.

"Come on," Rob said again.

Matty grabbed hold of his own cock, lacing his fingers with Rob's for a moment, until Rob let go to pinch Matty's nipples, making it hurt, and Matty bit his lip and then leaned in to kiss Rob ferociously. Rob released his nipples, and Matty moaned, disappointed to be released from the pain. Then he arched and cried out as Rob pinched them viciously again, the pain sharp and swelling.

"Yes," Rob whispered. “Come for me.”

Matty jerked and came as he was commanded to do. He buried his face in Rob's neck, groaning as he shook and shot his load, his heart pounding. When he could breathe right again, he pulled away, blinking up at Rob who smiled happily at him and touched his lips with his finger. “Your lip-gloss is a mess.”

Matty scooped a little of his come from his stomach and thighs onto his finger and dabbed it on Rob's nose, smearing it down across Rob's own pink-stained mouth, laughing, “Oh, well, you should see  _your_  face.”

“Mmm. Worth it.” Rob licked the come from his lips, and rubbed his nose on Matty’s cheek. A laughing, shoving fight ensued over the sink and Matty smirked when he won. Rob seemed content to lean patiently against the counter, unconcerned with the rosy-bloom lip-gloss and come on his face, watching Matty get ready. He was kind of chivalrous that way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Training Season](http://www.amazon.com/Training-Season-Leta-Blake-ebook/dp/B00H3KTRMC) by Leta Blake.


End file.
